


Marked

by Toybox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Hyungwon, M/M, Mischievious Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/pseuds/Toybox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” Hyungwon blinked sensing someone breathing down on his face.</p><p>“Admiring you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly and short I wrote. :)

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon blinked sensing someone breathing down on his face.

“Admiring you?”

“Get off, you idiot. I can't breathe” he struggled trying to push the other off in vain.

“Nope. Can't do.”

“I swear to-” a perfectly aimed kick “if your ass doesn't move in a count of three-”

“Fuck” Hoseok moaned jumping out of the bed to rub his shoulder. “I forgot how grouchy you can be when you lose your beauty sleep.”

Hyungwon stretched sending him a spine chilling glare. “Serves your right. Next time I won't be as generous.”

Hoseok ignored his threat. “Okay, Princess. Rise and shine. We have a schedule to attend in a few hours. You just have enough time to get dressed and grab a bite.” Just a thought of leaving his bed made him groan and rub his eyes in dissatisfaction. Hyungwon hated mornings with a passion. He sighted, trying to swallow his irritation and upcoming headache. “

One could say he was slow as a snail in getting ready. Disorientated and out of balance when trying to win a fight with his jeans or blindly brushing and styling his hair. He really could care less about his appearance in such unholy hours that were reserved for sleep.

So when he entered their shared kitchen to grab some food his ears were assaulted by hushed whispers and snickers. He could swear he heard Changkyun laugh his ass off just as he passed by the couch he was sprawled on.

“What?” he growled out not in a mood to play around. “Is there something on my face?”

Great. More snickers and is that a smirk on Kihyun's face? He scanned the whole room, making a mental note of Hoseok's disappearance, but he chose to ignore it.

Hyungwon cursed under his breath but his pride won't allow him to back out. “What?” he repeated more threateningly making sure to glare at everyone present in the room “What the hell are all of you laughing at?”

“Did you have a nice sleep?”

“Sure?” he replied slowly unsure where the hell this was going.

“Your-” uncontrolled laughter from Jooheon.

"Mine?”

More laughter. “I still can't believe that he did it. Hahahaha. It's hilarious” He could swear that Minhyuk was slowly choking on air and becoming one with a floor.

Hyungwon felt this face flush in anger.: he never felt so damn humiliated and hurt. With angry steps he marched into the bathroom, ignoring all the apologises and pleads to stay until-

Hyungwon felt a scream rip through his throat as he stared at the mirror unblinking. A sudden urge to inflict violence increasing with each second. “What the fuck-”

A knock on the door and a quiet “Are you okay?”by Shownu made him tense.

Hyungwon ignored him in favour to cover his neck. He felt like exploding. That little shit. How dare he-

He scrubbed his neck harder, using water and soap and even his nails to scratch it off but nothing was working. “I fucking hate you, Hoseok!” he shouted at a top of his lungs glaring at his own reflection in the mirror, hoping for it to miraculously to disappear.

A cheeky grin and a loud shout of “Love you too, babe” from another room left him seething as he stared at the neat writing on his neck in a permanent black marker:

 

**MINE**

Hoseok :)


End file.
